Harriet Arnold
Harriet Arnold was a supporting character in CBS' Under the Dome. She was a resident of Chester's Mill and was the previous wife of Greg Bigelow. She had a baby named Alice Bigelow while under the dome and was the neighbor of Julia Shumway. Before the Dome Barely anything is revealed about Harriet's life before the Dome came down. Harriet's husband, Greg, was a soldier on a deployment through most of Harriet's pregnancy. He was scheduled to be back before baby was born. Under the Dome Season 1 "Imperfect Circles" On the seventh day, Harriet went to Julia's house asking for yogurt, as there were none left after the food-mart was raided and that it's the only thing that she can keep down. Julia looks down at her belly and says only a month to go, with Harriet replying 6 weeks. Harriet tells Julia that Greg's deployment was supposed to over in time for the baby to be born, but with the dome she doesn't know. There, she briefly met Barbie and Julia tells Harriet that she thinks she has the yogurt she was looking for. Upon leaving Julia's house, Harriet hears a voice calling her, and when she looks to her left she sees an apparition of her husband, Greg. Rushing to greet him, Greg puts his hand out and Harriet touched the Dome. Harriet went into labour immediately after, and when she looked up Greg disappeared, while calling for Julia. Julia runs outside and tells Harriet that it's just her water breaking, and when attempting to take Harriet to the clinic in her car, they were held at gunpoint by Waylon Dundee, while his brother Clint syphons their gas. Barbie arrived to drive off the Dundee brothers, but informed them the clinic was closed. Julia suggested they go to the McAlister house to see Alice Calvert. Alice began to help Harriet through the delivery, though she herself began to feel ill from her insulin deficiency. Harriet gave birth to a baby girl that she named Alice to honor her. Alice Calvert died shortly after of a heart attack. Season 2 "Revelation" Harriet is first seen entering the Sweetbriar Rose and begins to talk to Big Jim and Barbie about how many people there are at Sweetbriar Rose and how the town is lucky to have Big Jim take care of them. She is later seen at the church when Tom Tilden asks her why his pigs had to die. Harriet tells him that there are sometimes no answers to things and that he should just stay hopeful. Season 3 "Plan B" Harriet is sitting in a chair while holding her baby Alice when Christine walks by and greets them. Christine and Harriet later walk up to Eva and tell her that Harriet will be Eva's mid-wife. Eva suggests they wait for Barbie, but they insist that they go to the place where Eva will give birth. "Legacy" Harriet brings Charlotte Chastain to Eva as the first sacrifice. She later finds Julia and tells her that she is a threat to Eva's baby and needs to be taken care of. She tries to call the guards, but Norrie comes out of the woods and shoots her in the head. Appearances Category:TV Series Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Chester's Mill Category:Infected